Birthday at Fangtasia
by SharaMoon
Summary: What happens when a random Birthday girl has a party at Fangtasia and catches the eye of Eric Northman? Smutty, smut I think and the best birthday she could ever possibly have! Nicole will never forget this adventure! One-Shot. AU/OC


**Author's Notes:** This is a story I have created for my one best friend and awesome reader Nicole. She loves my writing, so I thought what better than make a one-shot for her birthday? YEAH I KNOW! It is epic! It is including a handsome stud vampire as well, with some lemony goodness near the bottom.

Seriously, I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope she enjoys it. It was just a little something that I threw together for her. I also didn't edit this as much as I was planning to…because it just came out incredibly long. Lol. So I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes. If there is, forgive me. :D

Nicole, thank you for being a wonderful reader and a really good friend to me! You are simply awesome and I hope you enjoy what I have created for you. Have a wonderful birthday girl!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"Nicole-e-e-e!" The girls that stood in front of me whined in my ear as I looked down at the little invitation that they all created on their own. Birthday balloons were drawn on each of the corners and my name sprawled out in dark bright blue colors across the middle of the paper. That wasn't all that was there was. I read the words that carried on below my name.<p>

_When the night draws near on your birthday and you want to go out with your friends,_

_There is a place far away from home, where the night never ends!_

_We are all going to go and have so much fun,_

_So let's get going; run, run, run!_

_And when you want some adventure, somewhere to go at night…_

Flipping the card open I read the rest.

_Come to Fangtasia, the bar with a bite!_

"Happy-flipping-almost-Birthday!" Rachel screamed in my ear.

"A vampire bar I'm assuming?" I asked, running my hand over the card before I set it down.

"You know, you should sound more enthused! Yes, a vampire bar, but not just _any_ vampire bar!" Danielle squealed before ducking over and grabbing something out of her bag. She dropped it into my hands and I picked it up gingerly, looking down at what seemed to be a calendar. I raised an eyebrow. "Go to January…"

"But it isn't-" I started.

"JUST TURN TO JANUARY!" The girls yelled before laughing.

I followed their orders and flipped open the cover of the calendar. I nearly dropped it to the ground, but I couldn't. I was stuck on the one page that held the face of the most beautiful man that I had ever seen, but my eyes didn't stay there long. Oh, no…they traveled much further down his bare chest to fall at last on a part that I just couldn't see because it was hidden behind sheets. Oh, you could see the 'V' and what a nice 'V' it was.

_Nice…doesn't even come close, Nicole._ I told myself.

"Why…am I staring at…at…" I fumbled over myself.

"A barely covered naked man?" Jennifer chuckled. I nodded. "This vampire here," She pointed at the picture and grinned. "owns the bar that we are going to."

My mouth dropped slightly as I looked harder at the image. He had blue eyes, huh? They were beautiful and those lips. Oh gosh, those lips were just…amazing! I faintly wondered what would be under the sheet that was holding his modesty away. Something told me that it would be…_gracious_.

"Are you excited yet?" Rachel asked.

I couldn't speak; something that I totally just wasn't used to. I have never been rendered unable of speech just by looking at a picture, but then again, this is no normal picture. I blushed slightly before shutting the calendar and nodding to my friends. They squealed again in joyful rapture and I couldn't help but giggle at their excitement.

I wonder what his name is? I couldn't help asking myself as I glanced back down at the nudie calendar. The man seemed strong and tall. I wasn't very tall at all, around five feet, five inches…and that was if I wanted to tell the truth on most days. So this man would probably tower over me.

I blushed again. It's not like I would get that close for him to tower over me! Geesh! What is with me today?

I turned to grab my keys because the girls said we had to leave immediately if we were going. They didn't want to miss the flight out to Louisiana. I half wondered if I had any time to really be going, but my friends said that I had time to do whatever I wanted to do and they already cleared it with my boss and everything else. I sighed again.

_My friends really know how to get something they want, don't they?_

A few days away from home wouldn't be so hard to do. I mean, I really did deserve a vacation didn't I? Maybe this was what I really needed for my birthday. A weekend away with my best of friends didn't seem like such bad news on my part.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

"Pam, would you mind telling me why you have a 'party' put down on tomorrow night's schedule?" I turned in my chair to see my child giving me a sour look.

"I forgot to tell you? Huh…must have simply slipped my mind." Pam grinned suddenly. "I opened up a new thing to bring in more money. We have a VIP section toward the one side of the bar and people pay extra to throw a birthday party there! I read it in Dear Abby that most businesses have this kind of thing." She waved her hand at me. "How cool is that?"

My brows furrowed. "A birthday party, VIP section?"

"Eric, seriously you need to get with the times! Plus we already have one set up for tomorrow, as you have read!" She looked at me as if to defy that her idea was wrong. "Plus the calendar was a good idea, wasn't it? So just follow my lead, Eric and we will be rolling in money."

"I am already 'rolling in money' do I really need more of it?" I gave her an expressionless look and she snorted.

"It should be fun!"

"Last time you said that, I was naked on a bed with a male photographer."

"You are not embarrassed by your body! Don't pretend like you are now!" She growled.

"Never said I was, but it wasn't the best experience I ever had." I smirked.

I was just messing with her now. It was rather funny to see my child fume over the bickering that I gave out. I watched her as she gave me a sharp look before smiling big and batting her eyelashes.

"You never know, master. Some beautiful blood bag might walk through that door and you will enjoy yourself. Maybe these _girls_ that are coming tomorrow night will waken your fancy."

I smirked once more. "You better be right, Pamela."

"I am _always_ right." She turned and sauntered out of the room before I could say anything to that. I sighed and ran my hand over my face. Sometimes Pam can be…insufferable.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV:<strong>

_Okay, so I really don't like planes. _

I stumbled off the terminal and grabbed Danielle's arm for support. We rounded the corner and stood waiting for our bags on the conveyer belt. The girls were practically jumping out of their skin to go to this vampire bar tomorrow night and to be honest; I was rather excited myself.

Since the Great Revelation and the vampires came out of the coffin, I had only seen a few vampires in passing. It wasn't something that I was inclined to, because I was always busy. I never really had time to do much of anything; including meeting a bunch of vamps. It has been a year since the vampires had announced they were alive (I use that loosely) and living among us. So maybe I would finally get the chance to meet one, maybe have a conversation with them. If they do that sort of thing that is.

We grabbed our bags as they came around and then we were headed to the door. Jennifer had gone ahead and rented a limo to take us to the hotel we would be staying at. Which seemed very pricey for me, but I didn't voice that. They wanted this to be a special weekend and I didn't want to ruin it with pointing out that a limo seemed over the top.

"You know, I was with a vampire once." Danielle said and we all gasped. We scooted closer to her. "Yeah, he was…wow. He was something else! Have you ladies ever heard anything about vampire sex?" She asked. Jennifer and Rachel nodded while I shook my head. The girls gave me an incredulous look before Danielle continued. "Well, they go really fast during sex, but it is simply amazing! I swear to God that it is the best sex that I ever had!"

"Did he bite you? I heard most do." Rachel leaded closer, a smirk on her face.

"Yes and it made me come all over again!" The girls laughed. "Seriously though, it was just something else and you all should try it at least once before you get married and settled."

I laughed before setting back in the seat and sipping the champagne that was waiting for us as we entered the car. The talking calmed down and we all began to relax back into the seats as Jet lag finally took hold and shut all our gossiping up. I turned in the seat to look out at the night sky. It was beautiful here, much more relaxing than home.

The hotel was beautiful where we were staying and because Rachel was kind enough to get us all each a room was even better. Rachel had money and she didn't try to deny it, but she wasn't stingy with what she had. No, like what she did for us here. She would give her money away to charities and her friends that would need it.

I wasn't the type of person that would just take random handouts, but it was different with Rachel and it's not like you can't say no to her. She gives you this death glare and you simply comply to her wishes because she can be really scary when she wants to be.

I sat my bag down on the bed, noticing it was getting rather at night; midnight. I moved over to the door and peeked out, noticing my girls were crowded outside the hallway. That wasn't all they were doing, they were standing there holding a small birthday cake in their hands with candles lit.

I felt tears collect in my eyes. "Awe guys…this is perfect!" I gushed.

They started to sing me Happy Birthday in silent tones so we wouldn't wake the other people that were asleep. I leaned against the wall, smiling as they sang. When the song was over Jennifer smiled brighter.

"Make a wish!" She whispered.

"Make it a good one!" Rachel intoned.

"One that you will never _ever_ forget!" Danielle smiled.

I gave them each a look before I leaned over and closed my eyes.

_I wish…for a real adventure._

And I blew my candles out on the cake and Rachel and Jennifer clapped silently. I smiled again as I leaned over and gave them each a hug. I carefully put my arms around Danielle because she was balancing the cake.

We walked into my hotel room and sat on the bed. The cake was in the middle of all of us and we were pigging out as if it was no bodies business.

"I could not have asked for better friends in my life." I told them honestly.

"That is what we're here for!" Jennifer said after stuffing her mouth full of cake. The little pieces flying off and onto her lap.

"So it is after midnight and it is officially the start of your birthday! I can't wait for tonight…" Rachel looked out the window. "Well…later today…tonight?" She laughed. "Oh you know what I mean! When we go to the bar!"

I nodded. "It sounds like a lot of fun girls. This has to be the best birthday in the world."

"And we are hoping to make it even better for you." Danielle said.

After watching a few shows on TV together and eating the rest of the small cake that was in between us, we said goodnight to each other and promised that we would each be up before eleven tomorrow morning for breakfast and shopping.

* * *

><p>As I fell to the sheets I couldn't stop thinking about the adventure that I wanted and somehow…somehow it seemed to be surrounded by this vampire bar; <em>Fangtasia.<em>

Later that day I woke up carefully, my eyes fluttered open and I yawned slightly. I smiled as I looked at the empty cake platter that was in the trashcan to my left. It really was my birthday and I really was in Shreveport, Louisiana.

I stood up slowly and stretched, trying to take away the morning fog that clouded my brain. I went to the bathroom to do my morning routine and to take a shower before going to the other girls' room doors. With the way my friends sleep-no matter what they promised-they would still be snoring away.

After I hopped out of the shower and dried off I slipped on my clothes before putting on some makeup. I let my hair go down and damp to dry casually. Then I was moving through the room, grabbing my sandals before heading for the door. I grabbed my purse and my room key before slipping out into the hallway.

I went to Rachel's room first and knocked. I heard a slight groan before the door came flying open. Rachel had some major bead head but I didn't say that. I just smiled brightly.

"Hurry up!" I said before moving down the hall.

Danielle was next and much harder to wake up. That is why I had her other room key. I jammed it in the door and heard a soft click. I opened it and stepped through. Danielle was a messy kind of person and I noticed that her clothes were all scattered around the room. I chuckled before I flung myself into her bed beside her.

"Wake up sunshine!" I sang; grabbing her shoulder and giving her a slight shake.

"Ten more minutes momma." She groaned into her pillow.

"Not your momma, chickadee! Wake up!" I bounced.

Danielle groaned again but I saw a slight smile playing on her lips before she rolled over.

"You know, you're not a very good sight to wake up to." She mused.

I mock gasped, slapping her shoulder softly. "I resent that! I am a wonderful woman to wake up to!" I grinned.

"Not for me. You aren't a man, honey pie!" She giggled. "Happy Birthday, Nicole. I'm getting up now, go get the girls." She shifted on the bed, pulling herself up in a heap before shuffling off to the bathroom.

I got up off the bed and walked to the door, opening it again and entering the hallway. To my surprise though Jennifer was already awake, scratching her head as she stood leaning against the door. A cup of coffee was in her hands. She pushed it in my direction, knowing that I would want a sip. I took it gratefully.

"Morning." I said after taking a sip.

"Yeah, what a beautiful morning it is. You know, we should have said we would get up around one in the afternoon or something. I could use a few more hours of sleep." She chuckled.

"Well drink your coffee and it should wake you up a bit more." I giggled, handing her back said coffee. "I hope I didn't drink it all."

Her eyes widened as she looked down in the cup. She scowled in my direction after seeing there was still enough coffee in the mug. I laughed slightly.

"I am going to get ready." She announced before turning on her heels and entering her room once more.

I leaned against the wall and waited; knowing them that they would remember our plans and rush even quicker. Shopping was their favorite thing to do.

I could have laughed as they all tumbled out their doors nearly at the same time. They had their purses clutched to their sides as they shot bright grins in my direction. I shook my head as they all seemed to grab a part of my body and rush me to the elevator in one swift motion.

After we ate breakfast we were off and out in the town. Shreveport was bigger than I expected, but that was good in my opinion; there were a lot of shopping selections. We turned to this one store after a red dress had caught my eye that was hanging in the window.

The store was even better than I thought it would be. It had a wide variety of clothing for all sorts of occasions, but I still went with the dress that was in the window. It was a faux-wrap kind of dress. The front of the dress slipped down from thick straps, showing off some of my chest, but it wasn't in a bad way. The dress went almost to my knees and there was a tie that was right under the bust, off to the side. It was gorgeous and it looked great on my body.

Danielle chose a black little number, Rachel picked a lilac dress like my own, and Jennifer went out and got a slick coral pink dress that fitted just perfectly against her tanned skin. Once we were done with the dresses we moved on to something just as important as the dresses…

_Shoes! _

That was much simpler on me as I picked a pair of four inch black pumps that had some red gems adorning the sides of the heels. Danielle was going with a whole black theme and got black pumps, much like my own, Rachel picked white wedges that would match her dress, and Jennifer got some black pumps as well.

"It will match my bag I'm carrying!" Jennifer gushed.

* * *

><p>After we were done shopping, which took much more time than we were expecting, we headed back to the hotel to relax for a few hours before going to the bar. So I really didn't know what to expect and it didn't seem like my girlfriends did either.<p>

"Have any of you been in a vampire bar before?" I questioned as I grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I've been to one once." Danielle swallowed before taking another bite. "I mean, that is where I met the vamp I went home with."

"No way! You totally slept with him as a one night stand thing?" Rachel asked.

"Yes and don't tell me you have never had a one night stand before, Rachel." Danielle chuckled. "We all have, if I am correct."

Then their eyes snapped on to mine and they all grinned.

"What?" I asked carefully.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Jennifer smiled, turning to Danielle.

"So…." Danielle turned to Rachel.

"You are done with Kevin, right?" Rachel asked. Their grins were all knowing.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "Yes, it is over and done with. He is a scumbag."

"Well it seems to us that you have been dating him for quite a few years-" Danielle spoke.

"And you never had sex with anyone before Kevin because you have told us that and you also told us that there hasn't been anyone after Kevin-" Rachel continued.

"So it has come to our attention that you never had a one night stand." Jennifer finished.

I glanced at each of them who were each watching me like a hawk. They were correct in their assessments and they knew it. Kevin had been my only real boyfriend, he was my first and…last. I could have winced from that. It isn't like I am some eighty year old woman; I don't have a _last_ yet. I still could do whatever I wanted, but that doesn't mean that I want to just totally throw myself at someone either.

"Guys…" I started.

"WE'RE GETTING YOU DRUNK!" They cheered. "You will meet a guy tonight and you never know…that guy might be a vampire." Danielle wiggled her eyebrows.

"Guys…" I repeated.

"Seriously…I want a vampire." Jennifer whined.

"So do I." Rachel sighed longingly.

"Guys…I am not just going to throw myself at someone."

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Rachel shifted on the bed. She gave me a solemn look and I held in the urge to smile.

"Here, lets compromise." She said. "If you find someone that you're intrigued by tonight and you like, you will at least have some fun. You are still young."

They were all waiting for my answer. "Diseases?" I shot back at them.

"Vamps can't get human diseases, honey." Danielle smiled.

I sighed. "This is a really big maybe, you know." I caved and they squealed. "You guys are sick!" I laughed, joking. "Wanting me to just screw a random guy!"

"No honey, we want you to live a little!" Jennifer smile.

"Sometimes I think you are bad influences." I retorted.

"Stingy people who don't know how to have fun say that." Rachel laughed. "You are not stingy and therefore you should have some fun in your life."

"Okay, okay. Live a little…I can do that." I think I was trying to convince myself of that more than them.

* * *

><p>The limo was back and we were ushered inside around nine at night. The drive didn't take that long and I was thankful for that because the girls could barely hold in their excitement. I hardly could myself. This was all so new to me and it was a thrill that I never thought I would have.<p>

When the limo pulled up they all pushed me to the door and I exited first, as I always did. I sighed, fixing my dress slightly and making sure my hair was still curly from when Jen begged me for her to do my hair. After making sure that nothing was out of place I stepped away from the car and looked at the building.

It wasn't anything big, but there sure was a line rolling down the side of the building. I guess just being in the presence of vampires does this kind of thing to people. The girls shuffled out of the car before grabbing my arm as I made my way to the line.

"Honey, we have VIP passes. We don't need to wait in some line." Danielle said.

I nodded as we moved across the street. We were getting some flashy grins from the guys in line, so I am sure we were looking perfect tonight. I tried to stay focused at the task at hand and not at the guys ogling our backsides.

We came upon a vampire woman who was standing rather still outside. She was wearing a pretty awesome outfit. All leather, something only she could pull off. Her head shifted to us as we walked up and I watched Jennifer flash her the VIP cards. The woman smiled suddenly.

"Such beautiful women." The woman stated, eyeing us carefully. "You smell amazing as well. Especially you." She pointed at me and I froze. "Ah, a new timer to the vampire scene, are you?"

"Yes." I answered, smiling politely.

"Fresh meat." She grinned wider.

That was simply something that someone-vampire or not-shouldn't say to a 'new timer'. It was rather creepy, but I let it pass as she looked over our I.D's. The vampire woman said she could no longer tell if girls were of age and that was understandable…well, as understandable as my mind could be.

"Have a wonderful night at the bar, ladies. Your booth is up front, toward the throne. It is roped off for your pleasure. You have full access of whatever you want, including your own waitress. Thank you for choosing Fangtasia and have a wonderfully _sinful_ night." She looked at me again and licked her lips.

_I was being hit on by a vampire woman, wasn't I? _

"Thank you." I smiled before moving toward the door.

My girls followed at my heels and I opened the door swiftly. I was shocked to see what I saw. There were dancers that were half naked on stripper poles. Some of them were vampires because they moved so fast when they danced. A lot of the people inside were wearing leather and chains.

The walls were practically the same color as my dress and on those walls were pictures of different things, some that I just didn't want to get into. It was different, but it seemed fun. The girls giggled before pulling my arms and dragging me to the booth that the vamp woman told us about.

I sat down and looked around. My eyes caught on one of the male vampire dancers who was looking in my direction. I was watching him move to the beat of the song, which was very fast, but he kept pace with it.

"What will you have?" A waitress in a black leather bra and shorts asked.

"Gin and tonic." Jennifer stated.

"Same as her." Danielle said.

"Rum and Coke." Rachel answered.

"Just rum." I smiled. The girls looked at me. "What?"

"Just rum?" Danielle asked. "That is going to be hella strong, girl."

"Nothing wrong with rum. It's great." I smirked.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with it, but you are going to get so smashed!" Rachel laughed.

"It's my birthday and I can if I want to." I mused.

The waitress bustled back over to us again, giving each of us our drinks. I carefully sipped mine, feeling the burn in the back of my throat but it was good. I haven't had rum in a while. It was always my favorite alcoholic beverage.

After a few minutes my eyes roamed again and I was instantly looking in the eyes of the man from the calendar.

_Oh dear Lord!_

His eyes held mine and he simply wouldn't look away. After a few seconds of staring, I chickened out and bent my head lower and sipped my drink, trying to hide my blush. I was failing horribly.

"What is with you?" Rachel chuckled.

"The calendar guy…he is over there." I motioned with my eyes as I whispered.

All the girls' eyes went straight over and I nearly shook my head. They could not be discreet for the life of them. I grabbed the next drink the waitress sat down in front of me. I took a giant gulp.

"You know…I don't see what you're talking about." Jennifer said. "You sure you're not drunk already?"

"Ha-ha. No, he was there just a minute ago." I sipped my drink further, _wishing_ I was drunk.

"I have a great idea! Let's dance!" Danielle grabbed my hand before I could protest and pulled me to my feet and onto the dance floor.

I could have died. I can't dance very well. I stood there swaying as the girls got down dancing with the beat. This was very awkward.

_Live a little._

I did say that and here I was looking like a total jackass on my birthday. Carefully I swayed my hips in time with the music, turning around as the girls did. I dipped down low and came back up, running my hand across my hip. If I just let myself go…I could actually enjoy it.

And I did. I let everything else go, but kept with the music. I moved with the beat as if it was my pulse and I smiled at my success. So dancing wasn't so hard.

I turned again, only to bump into something hard. Okay, I should have kept my eyes open. I really hope no one saw that. What did I do? Hit a wall or something?

I opened my eyes to see that there was black material inches away from my face. I gulped and turned my head slightly up and up…and then up some more. I nearly gasped, because this…this was the guy that I was staring at. The calendar guy.

My friends were oddly quiet and I shot them a frantic look but they were all staring at me.

_Oh shit…_

I carefully looked back up at the vampire in front of me before lowering my head and looking at his giant feet for a moment. He was even more beautiful in person. His long golden hair was back in a hair tie, some of the golden locks falling loose, framing his face. His features were strong and yet soft at the same time; angelic-which seemed out of place and his piercing blue eyes were magnificent.

"Sorry about that." I said, taking a step back.

"No, I bumped into you." He said; his voice could have knocked me down. It was manly and so tempting. "You have a way with dancing."

I blushed, casting my eyes up quickly before turning them down. "Uh, I really can't dance."

"Really? I thought you were doing quite well." He answered.

I glanced up at him again before smiling slightly. "Well thank you."

"Would you mind dancing with a partner? Or would you rather sway here by yourself?"

_Was he asking me to dance? OHMYGOD!_

"If you want to dance with me sure." I grinned.

Yeah, you see? That is the alcohol talking. Without that, I would have been a lost cause because I would have frozen up and been unable to even talk when this God spoke to me.

His left hand came around my waist and pulled me slightly against his chest and he began moving with _me._ I gulped again before turning my head slightly to look up at him and I watched him lean down to sniff my hair. It was odd, but I really didn't care anymore. I was dancing with the hottest vampire in the world!

"So tell me, what brings you out to my bar?" He said casually as the song was over. He ushered me through the crowd that wouldn't stop staring at me. He motioned to the seat next to him and I didn't dare say I wouldn't sit. I didn't know what would happen if I denied him that, but it wasn't like I would have done it in the first place either.

"I come from the east coast." I answered. "My friends brought me out for my birthday."

"Ah, birthdays. I have not had one in centuries. Happy Birthday to you…" He trailed off, smirking slightly.

Oh, he wanted a name. "Nicole." I answered.

He leaned back in his chair. "It is nice to meet your acquaintance, Nicole."

"I don't know all the lingo and whatnot, but is it disrespectful to ask your name?" I was honestly curious and the drinks in my system blurted out before I could edit my answer. Had I had more than one drink? I couldn't even remember.

He smirked after giving me a look. "It can be, depending on what vampire you are dealing with."

Oh…he likes riddles. I smirked. "Alright, what kind of vampire am I dealing with now?" I asked; my voice oddly husky.

His eyebrows rose before his smirk grew just a bit. "A vampire that you could not possibly understand, little girl." He chuckled. "My name is Eric Northman and I own this bar."

"I expected that. I have a calendar of you."

This got his attention and I could have slapped myself. "Oh? You have my calendar?"

"You are the best Mr. January that I ever saw." I answered.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up mouth!_

He chuckled again. "You surprise me."

"How so?" My brows furrowed.

He took a minute to answer and in that time he looked over my face as if he was analyzing it. "You intrigue me. Here you are, a young girl sitting with a very old vampire that has seen everything there is to see and yet you have no problems holding a normal conversation with me."

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"No, it isn't a bad thing." He paused. "Just intriguing. Most humans wouldn't dare. I haven't met someone who I have found as such in quite some years."

"So you're saying I'm entertaining?" I chuckled.

"Among other things." He nodded.

I raised an eyebrow before licking my lips. Eric watched that intently, his blue eyes drew in heat suddenly. "And what are those?"

"You smell fantastic." Eric said, repeating what I just did. He licked his lips, but the difference? I was enticed and I couldn't look away. "I can barely contain myself."

I really didn't know what to say, but my lower regions did as they suddenly woke up. My eyes met his and he held them intently.

"I heard from my protégé that there is a tradition in the United States that some humans blow candles out on top of a cake and make a wish."

I giggled. "Yes, some do."

"Did you?"

"I did." I answered carefully, not really sure where this was going.

He licked his lips again and damn it; that was the hottest thing I ever witnessed. "Then tell me, what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that. Then it won't come true." I laughed slightly.

"You never know. That seemed to be just a myth." He edged, his eyes holding a different kind of light; amusement. I enjoyed that look and I oddly wanted it to stay there.

"I wished for...a real adventure." I blushed.

Eric didn't say anything and I got slightly uncomfortable. I met his gaze but his face was unreadable as he watched me carefully. I gulped as the flames returned in his eyes. "I can give you an adventure, one you won't forget."

"Can you?" I challenged.

"I am sure of it." He sounded so confident. "All you have to do is agree."

We both knew what he was talking about and I was simply edging him further. Did I want to do this? A one night stand? Could I ever forgive myself for something like that?

I looked back at Eric and my heart thundered in my chest because if it was with him…I would practically do anything.

"Then show me." I told him seriously.

The smirk was back and he leaned forward for my hand. I heard some gasps in the background but I paid no mind as I laid my hand in his as he stood. He guided me around to door in the back and he opened it to reveal an office. I could have smirked…it seemed kinky and something I would never _ever_ have done before, but this was different.

Eric closed the door swiftly before locking it behind him. Then quicker than anything, his hands were on my stomach from behind and his lips were against my neck. I let my head fall back as I sighed out as he let his lips linger over my skin. Goose bumps rose quickly and my flesh began to burn under his menstruations.

He turned me quickly before his lips fell to mine and I had to walk backwards as he advanced on me. I bumped into his desk and then heard a clatter of things that were on the top before they were sent to the floor.

I gasped as he lifted me up and placed me on the edge before he pushed my knees apart and leaned over me; successfully pushing me flat on my back as he hovered over my body. I couldn't take my eyes away from his and I didn't want to. His beautiful blue eyes were held so much heat and I wanted that heat to send me aflame, I wanted to burn in these sensations.

Eric gripped my shoulder blades softly, leaning me up slightly so he could unzip the back and then it was magical. My dress was off my body and he was leaning over to grasp my nipple into his mouth. I arched at his touch. His tongue swirled around before coming back up and kissing me harder. Did vampires usually kiss?

_Why would I think about that _now_?_

I moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist and he growled slightly, looking down on my form before I faintly heard the sound of his zipper. Before anything happened he pushed his hands down at my center and pushed in. I gasped, clawing at the table. He had really, really long fingers. I shivered as he added two more digits as if he was stretching me. Could he really be that big?

When he was satisfied he pulled slightly back and I took a glimpse down. I gulped.

_Gracious plenty anyone? _

Eric caught my eyes and smirked again before he pushed deep in my core, filling me in one swift movement. I moaned out, grabbing the edge of the desk tightly in my hands as he pushed back and forth slowly. He leaned over again, watching my face before leaning down to capture my lips again. This time it was hungry and I opened my mouth. His tongue found mine and he took dominance quickly.

His hands roamed until they came to my hips and without warning he lifted me up before pushing us against the wall. His speed increased and I cried out. My arms went around his shoulder and pulled him closer. He growled and I had a moment of sheer panic that I did something wrong.

Eric noticed this and he chuckled before meeting my lips. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

I was panting too much to reply to that, so I nodded shakily.

He increased his speed once again, pushing deeper inside of me and I moaned harder, longer. We shifted again and I felt the couch cushions against my back as he moved deeper before pulling back to repeat the process.

Eric was going so fast now that I was sure he would break me or at least I would have multiple bruises later, but it wasn't hurting…it was fabulous. What Danielle had described did not even come close to this. There were no words that would equal up to these sensations.

I was so close now. The coil in my stomach tightened harshly before it snapped and I went tumbling. Wave after wave of orgasm hit me as Eric pushed in me, but I didn't want him to finish. I wanted more…I wanted all of him.

He didn't pause as my orgasm stopped, but there was a difference now. He slowed slightly and to my surprise his fangs were down. I wanted to touch them; I was that fascinated. Slowly and carefully I lifted my fingers up and ran them over his fangs. He groaned out, closing his eyes. He pushed in deeper and I whimpered for him to keep going.

"Can you keep up with me?" He asked quietly.

I smirked, opening my eyes to meet his. "I did so far…keep it coming."

And he did, pushing in and out of me for what felt like hours but I paid no mind to time passing. All I could see, hear, touch, was Eric and it was fabulous. I basked in the pleasures he was giving me, but I noticed that he did not try to bite me once. I thought most vampires do? Why wouldn't Eric?

"B-Bite me." I begged as I was nearly there.

"Are you sure?" His voice was huskier than what it was before.

"Yes! _Please!_" I nearly screamed.

Eric leaned over swiftly, meeting the junction of my neck before he sank his fangs deep within my skin. That was it and I lost it. My eyes fell shut and a burst of colors were all I could see as I went into oblivion. Eric growled deeply into my neck as he pushed in faster, sending me over the cliff again. He filled me deeply as we rode out this together.

Once we had calmed Eric shifted before licking my neck. I panted slightly before shifting and meeting his blue eyed gaze. I smiled softly.

"What now?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Now I will have to drive you to where you're staying. I believe your friends left." He moved and sat up. I stood to grab my dress and I carefully shifted it on. I was going to be sore in the morning, but…pleasantly so.

"They left me huh?"

"Pam told them that you were with me and that could take quite some time." He smirked gloating. "And it did; about four hours." Pam huh? The vampire woman at the front, I supposed.

I gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Don't be shocked." He stood up and came to stand next to me in all his splendid naked glory. "I am a vampire and have magnificent stamina."

I laughed.

"We must go; I have to be back before dawn."

"Oh…my hotel isn't far." I answered, watching him slip his jeans on over his glorious ass. He caught my staring and winked in my direction. I flushed bright red; which totally didn't make sense. I just had a one night stand with the guy. "You really don't have to take me."

"Of course I do. I want to make sure you make it there safe. So lead the way." He motioned to his door and his hand came down on the small of my back.

He led me outside to a beautiful Corvette and I had to hide my moment of joy that I got to be riding in it. The car ride was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. For some reason I felt like I knew this vampire my whole life, which was just insane when I thought about it. But I couldn't deny it, even if he didn't feel that way.

I gave him the directions and he pulled up in front of the hotel quickly. I stepped out after he opened the door for me. I blushed again because he was such a gentleman.

He walked me to the side entrance and stopped suddenly.

"I hope you had a wonderful adventure, Nicole and it was very nice meeting you."

I giggled. "I did have a wonderful time."

Eric looked at me again and the smirk that was on his face grew softer as his eyes held mine. He leaned over, placing his hand on the small of my back before pulling me against his chest. His lips found mine for a soft, tender and lingering kiss before he pulled away.

"Happy Birthday, Nicole." He whispered. "If you ever come back to Louisiana, I hope you stop by again."

"If I ever make it out here again…I definitely will." I promised.

Eric moved away from me and nodded, smiling once more before he turned and walked away. I watched as his car drove off before I walked up the side stairs before I entered my room. I flung myself on my bed and giggled.

So the girls got what they wanted, I had a one night stand and I got what I wanted and more so; I had a great adventure.

"_Happy Birthday, Nicole."_ His voice echoed in my ears and I grinned.

"Yes, Happy Birthday to me." I grinned before pulling the sheets over and closing my eyes for the night.


End file.
